Katching Kim
by Ififall
Summary: Nate Diaz Fanfiction. Nate faces Dong Hyun Kim. When he loses, Nate tries to train with Kim. But does Kim want Nate Diaz as a Training Partner?


A/N: Strong language/Adult scenes.

* * *

**Diaz VS Dong Hyun Kim...**

Nate Diaz thought that he'd done enough. When the fight was over Nick told him that.

"And the Winner, by Unanimous decision...Dong Hyun Kim!" The announcer announced.

Nate Diaz watched Kim collapse on the mat in Joy.

* * *

"Congratulations Dong, how does it feel beating one of the top guys in the division? Dan Hardy asked.

"Thanks, I feel great. Facing Nate Diaz was an honour. I Thought it would be smoother. Because he is a small guy at this level. But he was tough and gave me a fight" Kim said.

Nate didn't give an interview. Kenny kindly waved him off. Nate and his team went back to the locker room.

* * *

"Nate it was fucking close. You've got nothing to be pissed about" Gil said. Nate nodded. But that didn't stop him from training again late at night.

"Nate...training after Fight Night? You're still pissed?" Miesha Tate asked. She'd been a the Gym teaching Judo classes with the Girls. She was about to pack up, but she paused and helped Nate strap on his gloves.

"Thanks" Nate said to his friend.

* * *

"No problem. Nate...you nearly had him" Miesha told him.

"**Nearly** ain't good enough" Nate told her. "Fuck Kim. I was arm-barring the fuck out of him you know. Beat his ass in the Round Three. It's Bullshit. I want a fucking **Re-match"** Nate said punching the bag. Miesha looked at him before coming over and steading the bag.

"Well, why don't you invite Kim over here?" Miesha asked.

"Why the fuck would I?" Nate asked striking the punching bag with lighter hits now that Miesha was holding it.

* * *

"It's always nice to talk to your opponents. See where you went wrong" Miesha said. She smiled. Usually when Miesha smiled Nate's chest would tighten. He'd smile back and resist the urge to ask Miesha out. Tonight however his reaction was different.

"I Went wrong? Do you talk to **Rousey?"** Nate asked.

As soon as he said he name, he wished he hadn't. Miesha had beaten Rousey, then Rousey had gotten lucky in their second fight. Miesha had been kicking herself ever since. Nate didn't like to see Miesha Tate like that. But he'd had no choice.

* * *

"Do what you want" Miesha said letting go of the punching bag. She cleared up until Nate turned around and helped her. As he helped her put the mats away,

Nate said: Kim...It won't hurt...right?" Nate asked. Miesha smiled at him and Nate patted the Judo champion on the shoulder.

Nate tried to get him on Twitter, but strangely enough, Dustin Poirer trained with Kim and sent Nick a message.

* * *

"So yeah...Kim's coming down. With Pettis and GSP. Nick said. Nate made it clear that he didn't want to be in the same room with Pettis. So he just tried out his grappling moves on Kim. Kim was a Judo Black belt.

So was Miesha Tate. But male and female Judokas moved differently. If Nate was going to take on more Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu Guys, he'd have to get tips from Kim.

"So I'll show you a...foot sweep. Get ready to land on your back" Kim said. Kim grabbed him by the waist and threw Nate's feet out from under him. Nate landed on the mat. Kim mounted him and tried to get him in a shin choke. Nate tried to get mission control, but couldn't. Nate wasn't going to tell Kim to stop though.

* * *

But just as Kim was piling on the pressure, he stopped suddenly.

"I've umm...I've got to go" Kim said.

"Why?" Nate asked him.

"Head-ache, Migraine...stuff like that" Kim said, but he was holding his arm.

Before Nate got up , Kim went to the changing room. It was hard not to spot Kim leaving. He was the only Asian Guy in the room, that was over **Six-Feet tall.**

* * *

"What's wrong?" Nick asked.

"Umm...He's **ill** or some shit" Nate said. He wanted to believe that it was true. But the Diaz Brother's were cynical about it. GSP gave Kim a ride back, leaving Nate and Pettis stuck training together.

"So Nate...let's kick-Box" Pettis said.

* * *

"Nah...I'm good" Nate said. But sure enough, he found himself holding pads for Pettis, as Pettis Kick-Boxed and threw kicks dangerously close to Nate's hands. "Let's see you in action" Pettis said. Nate didn't want Pettis to think he was scared so he threw some kicks at Pettis.

"Really Diaz? Is that all you've got" Pettis would ask.

* * *

"Miesh...I like...you know...wanted to kick his head off" Nate told Miesha later. To cheer him up Miesha took him out for a drink. Nate paid, to Miesha's Protests. They sat down. Nate asked Miesha about her fight.

"Don't change the subject" Miesha said.

"Nah, really, you facing Mcmann or Correia?" Nate asked. Miesha shrugged.

"Nothing's set in stone Diaz...hey...isn't that Kim over there?" Miesha asked.

Nate looked over to Miesha's right. And sure enough, Kim was with GSP and Pettis. Sure they were all trendy, drinking bottled water in a bar. But that didn't stop Nate getting Miesha to come with him.

* * *

"Hey" Miesha said as she waved at the Guys. Miesha Tate was so hot that all the Guys at the table looked at her. Then Nate went to Kim's side. Kim looking at Miesha Tate next to Nate. He didn't see him at first.

"Head-ache huh?" Nate asked. Kim looked and him and got up. "I've...I've gotta go" Kim said. He got up slipped past Nate and walked away. Nate Diaz wanted an explanation. He got up and followed Kim out.

"Nate wait!" Miesha said, but the Guys at the table were still talking to her and she didn't want to storm out.

* * *

Nate followed Kim and ran up to him down the street. "Kim...hey" Nate said.

"Nate I'm going home. My head hurts" Kim said.

"Bullshit" Nate said. He ran in front of Kim blocking him.

"Avoiding me and shit?" Nate asked.

"Just leave me alone" Kim said.

* * *

He walked away and Nate followed him. He followed him back to the hotel he was staying at. Nate prodded the door with his hand. Kim wondered about letting him in.

"I ain't leaving" Nate said.

"I Said I'm sick" Kim said.

"Bullshit" Kim stared Nate Diaz down. Nate had had plenty of practise at this. Reluctantly Kim opened the door.

Nate barged his way in. He didn't care.

* * *

Kim's hotel was large, but basic. There was a fridge. It was open and contained Mini-bottles of what Nate thought was alcohol. There was a beige sofa against the wall. Nate sat on it and looked for the remote. Kim knew what he was looking for and said.

"Nate you're not staying"

"I'm waiting" Nate said. He found the remote and turned on the TV. Then he looked at Kim frowning.

* * *

"I...was sick...so" Kim started to say.

"Fucking Liar" Nate said.

"Look I can give you the truth Diaz, but you're not going to like it" Kim said. Nate shrugged.

"I ain't got all night you know" Nate said. Kim sat down on the sofa. Kim's bulk made Nate bounce a little and he shuffled to the edge, and watched the UFC on Television.

"I...when we were practising Judo. And I mounted you..." Kim started.

* * *

"Yeah?" Nate asked.

"Well when I got on top...I...I umm..."

"Just fucking say it" Nate asked.

"I got a hard on Nate. It just happened. I got off quickly. I'm so glad you didn't notice. But. Now you know...so you can leave" Kim asked. Nate nodded. But he didn't move.

"Nate...get out" Kim said, as if shooing away a Dog.

* * *

"Fuck you** Fag.** I could get on the phone and spread this shit" Nate told him. Kim turned to face Nate.

Nate I've beaten you once. I'm not scared of you. Get on the phone and out me to Dana White" Kim told him. Nate looked as if he was pondering it over. He looked around and stood up before sitting back down.

"Stop playing games Diaz" Kim said.

* * *

"Whatever" Nate said. He leaned over to Kim. Diaz didn't pause or hesitate to kiss Kim. Kim was surprised to say the least. But he wasn't going to complain. He pulled Nate closer towards him.

Nate felt the grip of Kim's hand around his neck. Kim was a kind of a sloppy kisser. It was a relief when he went down to his neck. Nate Diaz enjoyed it for a while before pushing Kim down into the sofa.

He pushed Kim's arm away and mounted him.

* * *

"You like that?" Nate asked as Kim ran his hands down The Diaz Brothers back. Nate leaned over and kissed him again. He slid his trousers down as Kim put his hands down Nate's pants. Kim worked on Nate until Nate became hard. Kim used his hands because it would have been awkward using his mouth...

But Nate wanted him to try anyway. But Kim didn't. So Nate opened his legs wider as Kim touched him with fast strokes. Nate was close, that is until a phone rang.

"Is that you?" Nate asked looking around. Kim got his phone out with his free hand.

* * *

"No, it's not me" Kim said.

Nate got his phone. Kim pulled out.

"Don't...you know...Stop" Nate said, but Kim made it clear that he wasn't going to touch Nate while he was on the phone. Nate answered quickly.

* * *

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Nate? Where are you?" Miesha said.

"At Kim's...you know**...talking**" Nate said.

"That's great! so are you Two are best buddies now?" Miesha asked.

"Nah...**not yet**" Nate said as Kim's hand patted Nate's thigh.

"Do you want me to order a taxi for you or something?" Miesha asked.

* * *

"Nah. I'll see you tomorrow Miesh. Early" Nate said. He said Goodbye and ended the call. He thought Kim would be all over him straight after, but that wasn't the case.

"So that was Miesha Tate" Kim asked.

"Yeah...so umm..." Nate said leaning over to touch him. Kim shrugged him off.

* * *

"You know Miesha's a Judo champion,** like me**" Kim said. "I should really ask her to train with me"

"Look are we...you know..." Nate asked.

"Well...but could you tell me how I should approach her? What do I say to Miesha? She's so pretty and I don't want to..." Kim started saying. Nate was getting bored.

"I'm gonna go" Nate said. He pulled his clothes on and left. The next day Nate saw Miesha and told her that he'd talked to Kim.

* * *

"Nice, so does he wants to train with you again?" Miesha asked.

"Nah...he wants you" Nate said.

"Really like dating? I Should have talked to him more at the bar. Kim seemed nice" Miesha said. Nate paused and tried to correct her.

"Miesh...Kim said..." Nate started to say, but Miesha interrupted him.

"You know what? We should go back to the same bar. Kim's cute. One date isn't going to hurt right?" Miesha asked.

* * *

She went to get her training gloves. Nate had to bring up the Judo Training. But right now, he couldn't fit a word in edge-ways. Even if he didn't say anything. Kim would reject Miesha Tate straight away...

Wouldn't he?...


End file.
